Always fight for your dreams
by rutvic
Summary: Jude had Lucas at 15 years and she's a single parent. who is Lucas's father? Lucas fall in love with Mandy Tommy's daughter will their love be complicated? what happened with Jommy? try this fiction and leave reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Always fight for your dreams

Chapter 1

Jude never entered G Mayor; in fact she's a music teacher. Music was always part of her life and her dreams to become a singer but things happened and changed her dreams but at least music stayed part of her life.

Jude is 29 years old now in the present and has a son Lucas of 14 years old. She's not married and neither dating. Being a single mother didn't scare her not even when she had Lucas at a very young age. Jude always said that Lucas and her family was enough for her. She had no time for anything else except her friends.

Sadie on the other hand never understood Jude. She got married at 21 with their childhood friend Kwest. Now they have 3 daughters: Kylie of 10 years, Marissa of 6 years and Jessica of 3 years.

Kwest is a producer and Sadie a secretary both at G Mayor. Stuart and Victoria are still happily married and they are the ones that take care of Sadie's kids after school while her and Kwest are working except for Kylie that sometimes after school she head to G Mayor to go watch her father work because she loves music.

Lucas was too in the music and he likes to write songs and of course sing them too and he has a wonderful voice. He never went to G Mayor because Jude never let him go not even when Darius invited them to some of G Mayor's parties, she always made accuses and told him that they need to spend more time with each other.

Darius is the owner of G Mayor and some years back he had even wanted to hire Jude but she refused. Kwest had gave him a disk with some of Jude's songs and when he heard her he immediately loved her voice and knew that she had talent.

Kwest thought that it was a great opportunity for Jude and it was one of her dreams at least that what Sadie had told him. He was happy when Darius told him that he wanted Jude as a new artist and that day he ran to the Harrison's house immediately to tell them the good news but when he told Jude she left everyone staring at her in confusion when she answered no, that she didn't wanted to have a contract as a singer. From that day she stopped singing and her family were worried about her she was changing and she even shut down her dreams. When they asked her why she didn't accepted Darius offer her only answer was that she wanted to take care of Lucas and didn't have time to be a diva.

It had been 11 years since then and now Lucas had to bring back her past when he decided to go to G Mayor to make a performance to become a singer. Of course he didn't told Jude about this decision yet at least until he finds out if it was going to go well or no. He knew his mother would refuse to let him try, she will help him in other companies but not G Mayor and he didn't know why. When he tried to talk to her about it she will change subject and maybe it was even this reason that pushed him to do this interview at G Mayor there was something that his mother was keeping from him and he wanted to know what that was and if it meant that he was going to bring the past to her he was willing to do it.

It was Saturday morning and Lucas told Jude that he was going to the mall with Kylie and his aunty Sadie. It was not all a lie the company was true but the place was G Mayor. When they arrived Darius was waiting for him.

Sadie knew that her sister would freak when she finds out where she took Lucas but it was what he wanted and his dream and she was not going to refuse something like that to her nephew even if this meant a fight with her sister.

Darius greeted Lucas and he took him to a studio where he could sing one of his songs. In the studio he saw his uncle Kwest and another guy next to him. Kwest immediately hugged his nephew and then he turned to present him to the other producer.

Kwest:Tommy this is Lucas my nephew

Tommy was caught off guard he knew that Lucas was Jude's son because Kwest had talked about him many times but now that he saw him it was like he was looking to Jude in a way. Lucas eyes were as Jude's blue and with that intense in them and he had blond hair like her too.

Tommy was a friend of her's when they were young or you can say better, he was Kwest and Sadie's friend at least that what everyone thought.

Getting out of his trance Tommy shook hands with the boy and they went back to the interview. After some songs Darius was smiling he had no doubt who Lucas's mother was. He had the same amazing voice of his mother and the way he put all the emotions in the songs. Darius agreed immediately to give a contract to Lucas and he was going to start on Monday.

Lucas was happy and excited but at the same time he was afraid of what his mother was going to say but he was shocked when his mother was happy for him and gave him her permission.

Jude was scared when Lucas told her of his decision but she was not going to ruin his future and his dreams because of her past and her mistakes.

Monday came soon and Lucas went to G Mayor, of course Jude was the one that took him there but she left as soon as Lucas got out of the car. Kwest was the one that was going to bring him back home.

Lucas entered in the studio where Tommy and Kwest were recording with another artist. When he stepped in the studio Lucas heard her voice and it was amazing and he looked to see who she was. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw and he just stared at her not even blinking.

The girl looked up and in that moment he saw her eyes blue and so deep and with so much light in them. Her hair was brown a little wavy and she had about 12 or 13. She smiled at him and that was all it took to make Lucas fall in love with her.

In the booth the girl felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up her eyes met with a pair of other blue eyes. She felt strange, she felt a rush of heat going up her cheeks and felt butterflies in her stomach and without even realizing she smiled at him and when he smiled back she felt even dizzy. The boy was hot and he was well built for his age that she assumed was near her age. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white beafer nothing special but very sexy.

Tommy noticed the look in his daughter's eyes and looked at what she was so caught in and so Lucas. Kwest realized what was going on and he looked at Tommy and both knew that this was going to be a beginning of a crush for both kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month had passed and Lucas and Mandy (Tommy's daughter) were very close they even wrote songs together. Their feelings for each other were getting even stronger but they haven't told each other yet.

One day Lucas went back home and asked his mother to let him go out one night. Of course Jude already knew about this girl that her son was falling for or if she was going to be more sincere he already fell for her and she was a little scared for him he was only 14 and he has all the time to fall in love and it remind her of herself when she was at about his age and the way she fell hard for the boy that made her feel loved but then left her and her life came crushing on her. She didn't want that to happen to her son so she told him to invite her over to have dinner with them and to bring her parents with her. At least like this they could be friends and maybe this crush can pass soon even if she was nothing believing what she was thinking.

She called Sadie to come for the dinner too so that there will be Kylie too nearly their age. Lucas was excited to show Mandy to his mother so he went immediately to call Mandy and tell her about the news. Mandy of course was happy and told him yes without even asking her parents.

Tommy was not happy when Mandy told him about the dinner and that she accepted without even asking him. It was not that he didn't liked Lucas but the fact that he was going to see Jude again after many years and the mistakes he did it scared him.

Of course Mandy knew how to convince her father with her puppy face and with the fact that he knew that his daughter was in love with Lucas and he didn't want her to pass from what people made him pass, to choose what people tell you to choose not what you want.

Tommy had married Angie when he went on tour with the boyz attack. Angie had gotten pregnant after a few nights with Tommy and he had to marry her because everyone told him that it was the right thing to do.

After 2 years in their marriage Angie left with another guy and left Tommy alone with Mandy and they haven't seen her since then. So he was not going to tell his daughter who she has to date or love.

The dinner day came fast and Jude prepared everything with some of Sadie's help. Sadie and Kwest never told Jude who Mandy's father was they thought that she didn't even remember him, Tommy came to pick up Sadie just once or twice when they were young but they were so wrong.

Everyone was there except for Mandy and Tommy. The door bell rang and immediately Lucas went to greet them. After greeting them he took them to the living room were the others where.

When they entered Jude went to greet them but immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Tommy. He was the same hot and sexy guy she knew a little bit older but the same guy that she fell in love with.

Tommy saw Jude and he was too shocked to see her even if he knew who Lucas mother was but she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her hair was shorter but the innocence in her eyes was still there.

Tommy and Jude had been staring at each other for about 5 minutes now and haven't noticed that everyone was asking if they knew each other.

Sadie:Jude do you remember Tommy?

In that moment Jude came out of her trance and looked at her sister but she didn't answered she just told them to go in the dining room because dinner was going to get cold. No one said another word and did what was asked.

Dinner was a little bit awkward Jude just sat there remembering her past, Tommy was taking glances at Jude and he was feeling that emotions that only she could give him coming back, Sadie was confused and was looking in between Tommy and Jude trying to figure out how they knew each other, Kwest on the other hand was beginning to understand some of the things that Tommy told him a long time ago when they left Toronto to go on tour. Marissa and Jessica were too young to figure out what was going on and Kylie Mandy and Tommy were too caught talking about music to think about what was so awkward.

After dinner Kylie went to a friend of her's where she was going to spend the night. Jessica and Marissa fell asleep so Kwest took them to one of Jude's guest rooms. Mandy and Lucas had an inspiration for a song and went in Lucas bed room to write it. So it was Jude, Tommy Sadie and Kwest now.

Jude got up and accused herself and went in the kitchen to wash the plates and to get away from the questions too that she knew they were coming but Sadie knew her well and she went after her. Kwest and Tommy went in the living room to watch some television or you can say act like they were going to watch television.

In the kitchen

Sadie:so Jude how do you know Tommy?....I thought you didn't even remember him

Jude didn't answered and Sadie noticed the look in her sister's

face, she was thinking about something or remembering

something and she didn't even heard Sadie talk.

In the living room Tommy was remembering too and he wasn't

paying attention to what Kwest was asking him. Kwest noticed

his friend so caught in his thought so he made his way towards

the kitchen to talk to Jude maybe from her he could have some

answers. On his way towards the kitchen he bumped in to Sadie

that was thinking the same think to have some information

from Tommy.

Sadie:something is wrong with Jude

Kwest:even T is acting weird

Sadie:I think they are hiding something from us

Kwest:yes, they must know each other better than we thought

They decided to talk to them again and if that was not going

anywhere they will ask them together to see their reactions.

In the kitchen

Sadie:Jude........Jude......Jude

Jude:eh......what?

Sadie:what happened between you and Tommy?

Jude:what?.......what do you mean?

Sadie:I'm not stupid Jude; I saw the way you both looked at each other when he came in and the way you both kept spacing out in dinner. It was like if you both were remembering things from the past.

Jude:I don't know what you're talking about

Sadie:don't play dumb with me Jude I know you better than you think and I know there is a lot more than I know so are you going to tell me or I have to go and ask Tommy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In that moment Jude's face went pale and she was thinking if

Tommy would have the guts to talk about their past but she

didn't want anyone to know not that she was ashamed of what

she did or maybe yes she was a little but she loved him. But the

most she was scared that the truth of something more

important could come out and she wasn't ready for that.

In the living room

Kwest:T man would you tell me now if she is the girl you were head over heels for when we left Toronto?

Tommy had enough of all the lies he told to everyone these

years and he was ready to tell the truth about him

and Jude after all it had passed so many years from then.

Tommy:yes

Kwest:but how?.....I mean you didn't even know Jude or you did?

Tommy:I knew her better then you think and I fell in love for her from the first time I saw her

Flashback

Tommy was 14 and was on his way to his friend Kwest when he

saw a girl climbing on a tree and he saw that she was going to

fall so he ran towards her to help her. The girl fell before him

reached her and he saw that she didn't even helped herself to

fall in a better position instead she was protecting something.

When he went near her he saw that she was protecting a kitten

and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. She got angry and

yelled at him.

Jude:what are you laughing at it's just a kitten and if I didn't help her it could have fell from that tree. I think she's searching her mum

He couldn't stop from smiling at her she was so pretty and the

way she yelled at him made her more beautiful in his eyes.

End of flashback

Tommy:I fell for her immediately and from that day we saw each other every day at the same time and the more I knew her the more I loved her

Kwest:wow I didn't knew you were so whipped

In the kitchen Sadie was still insisting to know what there was

between Tommy and Jude.

Jude:I don't want to talk about it, it was in the past and it was a long time ago

Sadie:fine if you don't want to tell me I go ask directly to Tommy

And with that Sadie stormed out of the kitchen heading

towards the living with Jude following her.

Kwest:so tell me T there must be more than just you and her friends to act so weird

Tommy:yes, we kind of....

Tommy was cut off by Jude and Sadie entering in the living

room.

Sadie:Tommy can you tell me how you and Jude know each other?

Tommy looked at Jude he thought that she must had been

saying about their past to Sadie while he was saying the same

to Kwest but he was wrong. Jude didn't looked at him she just

kept looking at her feet.

Tommy:why don't you ask Jude?

Sadie:I already did but she won't say anything

Kwest:he met her when she was 10 she was saving a kitten's life by climbing on a tree and she fell and there he went to help her and they made friends

Jude looked up at this she remembered very well their first

meeting but she didn't thought that Tommy remembered.

Sadie:that is typical of Jude even if it is a little embarrassing

Tommy looked at Jude who was now looking at him and

answered to Sadie.

Tommy:I thought it was kind of cute

Sadie:cute?

She was now very more interested than before this was getting

more intense than she thought. Kwest already knew Tommy

was whipped in the past but it the way he was acting and

looking at Jude it seems that he is still whipped.

Jude saw the looks that Kwest and her sister were giving her so

she stepped in to try and finish this conversation simply.

Jude:we made friends and that's all I liked to talk to him and him to me

Sadie:but you never said anything when he came to pick me up at home

Jude:what there was to say that I had a new friend?

Kwest:just a friend Jude?

Jude was shocked when Kwest asked her that question and she

wanted to know how much Tommy told him about them and as

always Tommy read her mind so he talked before she did.

Tommy:I told him that for me you were more but for you maybe it was just friendship

He knew that if he pushed the right buttons he could make her

talk and maybe even know if she still feels something for him.

Kwest had told him that she was a single mother and was

dating no body.

Jude:you know better than that, I would never left someone to do those things to me if I was just friends with them

Both Kwest and Sadie were shocked to hear those words from

Jude and what happened between them was even more than

they imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the words came out of her mouth Jude wanted to take

them back but she couldn't so she tried to change the subject.

Jude:where are the kids?

Tommy:I think they are still in Lucas room writing

Jude:maybe we should check on them see if they want something to drink or anything

Tommy:yes maybe we should

Tommy and Jude left towards Lucas room and left Kwest and

Sadie still in shock of what they just heard. In the corridor Jude

turned to look at Tommy.

Jude:why did you do that?

Tommy: what?

Jude:don't act innocent you knew I would answer you back for what you said

Tommy:I was covering for you because I already had told Kwest that I was in love with you

Jude:in love with me?.......that is a good one ......so if you were so much in love with me why did you left?

Tommy:you know exactly why Jude

In that moment they heard a noise coming from Lucas room

and both of them rushed toward the door and without even

thinking or knocking they barked in and the scene in front of

them was not the one they wanted to see.

Mandy was lying on Lucas bed dressed and Lucas was on top of

her in between her legs still dressed too. One of his hands was

under her shirt caressing her breast and the other one was in

her hair. He was kissing her neck, she was with her eyes closed

moaning at the sensation Lucas was giving her. They haven't

heard the door open they were too lost in each other to hear

anything.

Tommy and Jude were staring at them they couldn't believe

their eyes and at the same time they remembered how they

would do things like this.

Kwest and Sadie came in the room when they heard a moan

coming from Mandy and when they saw Tommy and Jude

shocked and no one of them were doing anything she cleared

her throat to bring the kids attention that they were people

there.

Immediately Lucas got off of Mandy and Mandy sat down

properly and looked down at her shoes.

Lucas:it's not what it looks like we were just.....

Sadie:what making out with your girlfriend?

Lucas:we were just kissing

In that moment Tommy and Jude came out of there trance.

Tommy:just kissing?.....I thought you were going to have your way with my girl, she's still young and doesn't have experience and if you really cared about her you should respect her

Jude:(getting very angry) if you're saying that my son is a slut he's not.....he's not like you go with every girl you see.....if she was under him she was the one willing to have him

Tommy:I'm not the one that had a child at the age of 15 you know you were the one, so who's the slut?

Jude:if it was not for you I will never have got pregnant for the first place

Tommy:what?

Jude:nothing ......now please leave my house

Tommy:no, Jude you said I've got you pregnant what do you mean that Lucas is my....

Tommy couldn't even finish the sentence he was shocked that

she never told him that she was pregnant why?....why did she

hide it from everyone?

Kwest and Sadie were shocked too this was a night full of

surprises for them and one even more worst than the other.

Lucas:mum is it true?.....Tommy is.....he's my....my father?

Sadie:Jude says something

Tommy:Jude is this true?

Jude:yes, ok ...you're happy now.... everyone knows the truth.....yes Lucas is your son Tommy......the slut that gave you the most beautiful son you can ever have

Tommy:Jude I'm sorry I didn't mean it

Lucas:why you never told me?......you said that you don't know my father

Sadie:you said that you were raped....why Jude?

Jude:what else could I say that the guy I loved and gave myself to after we did it he just left without even saying goodbye?

Tommy:what?... I sent you a letter and told you everything and I told you even to wait for me but then you sent me back and told me that you didn't want to wait and that I should move on

Jude:what I never said that and I never received any letters

Mandy was just processing everything that just occurred but

then she had a question to make.

Mandy:so this means that Lucas and I are brother and sister?

In that moment Lucas understood what was happening, what

this means, the mistake that his mother made was going to ruin

his love life. He looked at Mandy and she looked back at him

and they just felt destroyed. Mandy ran out of the room and

out of the house. Tommy went after her and Kwest and Sadie

left in the living room to leave Lucas and Jude alone.

Jude:I'm sorry Lucas

Lucas:don't.....I want to be alone right now

Jude:but....

Lucas:no, mum just leave


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jude left Lucas room and he closed the door after her. Jude

went in the living room were Kwest and Sadie where.

Sadie:how could you Jude?.....you lied to everyone and especially to your son....how can he trust you again?

With that she took Kwest hands led him to the guest room to

their kids and left Jude's house. Jude went in her room crying.

The next morning Jude was preparing the breakfast for her and

Lucas when Lucas came in the kitchen with a suitcase in his

hands.

Jude:what is that?

Lucas:I phoned grandpa he will be here in a minute I'm going to stay with them for now

Jude:what?......you can't....you're still under age and you have to do what I say and I'm not going to let you go

Lucas:you lied to me mum

Jude:I'm sorry but I had too

Lucas:yes, right so you will not be seen like a slut

Jude:say whatever you want but you're not leaving this house until I say so

Lucas:you will not do it

Jude:I can and I'm going to do it

Lucas:fine if you want it that way I will make it that way, I have two parents if I'm not wrong and at my age the law let me choose who I want to stay with and I prefer to stay with my father that I don't know anything about than to stay with you a liar

With that Lucas phoned Kwest and told him to come pick him

up and take him to Tommy. Kwest didn't knew the reason he

thought that Lucas wanted to just go talk to his father and

know something about him.

Stuart arrived and found out what happened in a way he was

angry with Jude but he understood why she lied to them. He

tried to talk to his nephew but Lucas was too stubborn to listen

to what Stuart was telling him.

10 minutes later Kwest arrived and found out Lucas plan. He

was mad at Jude to what she did but he didn't understood why

Lucas was leaving his mother without even trying to talk to her

to go to Tommy that he still didn't know that well but as I said

Lucas was too stubborn so no one convinced him to change

his mind.

At Tommy's house Mandy answered the door and found Lucas

and Kwest at the door. She immediately hugged Lucas and of

course Lucas hugged her back. Tommy came near the door and

saw them.

After an hour explaining what happened and Lucas's decision

Tommy talked.

Tommy:Lucas you can't leave your mother like that

Lucas:if you don't want me just say so don't bring my mother in this

Tommy:you know I would love to have my son here and know him better but Jude needs you

Lucas:I don't care she must have thought about it before she lied to us......so are you going to keep me here or should I escape and go somewhere where no one can find me?

Tommy was put in no decision Jude would kill him if she find

out that Lucas escaped because he refused to let him stay even

if he was trying to help her.

Tommy:fine you can stay but at one condition

Lucas:what?

Tommy:you and Mandy has to work things out in a different way...now both of you know that you're brother and sister and you can't have a relation ship

Both Mandy and Lucas nod with sad eyes.

A month had passed and Lucas was still living with Tommy. He

hadn't talked to Jude since he left home. Tommy tried to

convince him but there was no way to convince someone so

stubborn. Mandy and Lucas were still very close but nothing

happened between them except a kiss now and then and

without anyone seeing them.

Kwest and Sadie tried to talk to Jude many times to understand

her and help her in this situation but Jude closed herself and

she didn't even answered their calls or opened the door for

them when they went to visit her.

Stuart and Victoria tried to talk to her too but it was useless.

Jude left the teaching and she was now home lonely without

her son and without even a job.

Tommy found out and wanted to help her but she left no one

near her.

One day Sadie was feeling worried and she didn't knew why it

was a feeling that something bad happened and she thought of

Jude. They haven't seen her for about 3 weeks now and she

wanted to see or hear that Jude was fine and there was only

one way to find out. So when she went to G Mayor she

immediately went to the studio were Lucas was.

Sadie:Lucas you have to call her at least see if she's fine

Lucas:I can't I'm sorry aunty

Tommy:what if she needs you right now?

Lucas:she's fine

Sadie:how do you know that she's fine if you haven't called her since you left home?

Mandy:Lucas I know you're hurt by what she did but she's still your mother and if something happens to her you will feel guilty.....just call her please.....for me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tommy, Sadie and Kwest were stunned how easy it was for

Mandy to make him accept and they even got a little bit

worried that they are still together. Lucas took out his cell

phone and dialled the number but no one answered so he tried

Jude's cell phone but nothing. He got a little bit worried so he

told Tommy to take him to Jude's house to check on her.

They arrived at Jude's house and Lucas had the keys so he

opened and called for his mother but there was no answer. He

made his way to his mother's bed room with Tommy following

him. Lucas opened the door and there he saw Jude lying

sleeping on her bed or at least that what's he thought she was

doing.

He went near her and tried to shake her up but when she didn't

respond he panicked. Immediately Tommy went to check her

pulse and it was slow so he told Lucas to call an ambulance.

2 hours later Lucas, Tommy, Mandy, Sadie, Kwest, their kids,

Stuart and Victoria were at the hospital waiting for a doctor to

come out and tell them what happened to Jude.

30 minutes later a doctor came out and told them that Jude is

better now but she had a cancer and had left 6 months of

living. Lucas and everyone were crying, how much secrets she

kept to herself?

After they calmed a little they went to see her. She was awake

and she had been crying from how eyes were so red.

Lucas:mum I'm sorry for....

Jude:no, don't say anything else it was my fault and I'm really sorry that I hurt you....I love you... you know that right?

Lucas:I love you too mum

Stuart:how are you feeling sweetie

Jude:fine, what are all those sad faces?......I'm still here and I want you to be happy

Sadie:but how can you say that you're....

Sadie couldn't even say it and she broke down.

Jude:I just want all of you to know that I didn't know until an hour ago so I didn't lied to you about this

Victoria broke down too and Kwest, Stuart and Tommy had

tears in their eyes. Mandy was crying too with Lucas.

Jude:so I want to get out of here and I want that we have a family dinner all of us together

Tommy:but Jude the doctor said that....

Jude:what that I can't get out of here until I'm better?.....yes, right so the last few months I've got I stay here and do nothing just depress myself and cry.....no, thanks I want to live these months the best I can

Lucas:are you sure mum?.....what if you get worst?

Jude:Doesn't worry I'll be fine now let's get out of here

Another month passed and Jude was living with Tommy too not

as a couple but they convinced her that she needed help and

she accepted. While living there Jude found out how really

close Lucas and Mandy were and she felt even more guilty for

them. The love they shared towards each other was written all

over their faces.

One day she was alone at home and she was looking at some

albums of Mandy when she was little when a picture caught her

eyes. It was with Tommy, Angie, and Mandy as a baby on

Tommy and next to Angie there was another guy and he was

the except picture of Tommy but a little bit older.

When Tommy came back home she showed him the picture

and asked him who he was and he told her that he was his

older brother the one that was always away and she never

knew him. He told her that Angie left him for his brother, he

was the guy the Angie took off with. Jude was even more curios

about this, was Angie cheating on Tommy with his brother

before Mandy? Can Mandy be Tommy's brother daughter not

Tommy's?

She wanted to know so she hired someone to find out where

Angie was and when she found her without telling anyone

about her plan she went to talk to her to see more in this story

and she was hoping that Mandy was not Tommy's so it could

mean that Lucas and her can live their love dream.

Angie denied everything and told her that it was Tommy but at

some point Tommy's brother came in and told her everything

that Mandy was his but they couldn't keep her because that

would ruin his career. He was an actor.

Jude went back home happy she had good news for her family

and will bring some smiles on their faces.

When she got back home she found Kwest, Sadie, Tommy,

Lucas, Mandy and Stuart waiting for her and they had a sad and

worried look and their faces and that made her panic.

Jude:what happened?.....where are the kids Sadie?.....where is mum dad?...what happened?

Tommy:Jude calm down

Jude:calm down....Tommy you all look like something happened how you can tell me to calm down

Sadie:Jude the kids are fine they are at Kwest's parent

Stuart:and your mum stayed home

Jude:god.....so what's going on?

Lucas:mum I was at grandmas this afternoon and when I was searching in between some of grandpa's discs I found this

Lucas took out an envelope from his jacket. Jude looked at the

envelope confused.

Lucas:I think you should open it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Jude took the envelope and opened it and begin to read the

letter.

My dear Jude,

I want to start this letter by telling you that I love

you even if you think I don't. I'm sorry I had to leave I was

scared after what happened between us but I don't regret it.

I'm scared because we're still young especially you and you

know it's illegal what we're doing and I don't want to hide our

relationship and make you feel like if I'm ashamed of you

because I'm not and you're everything for me. I love you with

everything in me and I promise you that no one can take that

from me. I left for this tour for 6 months but I will be back but

you will still be underage so I'm going to wait for you until you

turn 18 and don't worry I will wait and no one will get to me

because you're everything I want.

Jude I love you and I want to ask you to wait for me because

what we have will never die. I know you love me too and this is

why I'm so willing to wait for you love. So just answer my

question will you wait for me?

Love you

Forever T.Q.

When Jude finished she had tears in her eyes so he really loved

her and her dreams where all shattered because of someone

that hid this letter from her.

Jude:who hid this?

Stuart:your mother apparently she found out that you were pregnant before you told us and she didn't wanted to tell the neighbours that you had sex at that young age

Tommy:I loved you Jude and I'm sorry that you had to go through all the pregnancy and growing a child without me by your side. I loved you than and I still love you Jude

Jude had now mixed tears of sadness cause of the letter and

of happiness and sadness at the same time for what Tommy

was telling her. She loved him too but she was dying and he

deserved someone that can love him back all his life not

trapped for 5 months only. Jude decided to not answer and

change the subject for her great news.

Jude:I have good news for you Lucas and I hop for you too Mandy

Lucas:what it is mum

Jude:Mandy Tommy is not your real father

Tommy:what?.... how can you say this?....of course I'm her father.....Jude why are you doing this?

Jude:Tommy I'm sorry to hurt you but I can't just keep it to myself just because this will hurt you. Lucas and Mandy love each other and now they have the chance to be together

Mandy:so if it's not Tommy who is he?

Tommy:Mandy

Mandy:dad don't worry I want to know but even if you're not my real father I love you as one and you will always remain my dad and if this is true I can have all my dreams I'm a singer, I have the most amazing dad in the world and I can have the guy I love too

Tommy:are you sure you want to know?

Mandy:yes....so who is he?

Jude:Tommy's brother

Mandy:are you sure Jude?

Jude:100% and I even have a letter from both your mother and real father if you want to see it

Mandy:no I don't but this is great Lucas what you think?

Lucas answer was by kissing her.

It had passed another 4 months from that day and Jude was

getting worst. Tommy wanted to be with her in everything but

after that day when he confessed to her that he still loved her

she cut him off from everything except when they had dinner

and talked all together.

Jude was in hospital because she felt dizzy and went

unconscious. Jude was alone with Lucas in her room.

Lucas:can I ask you something mum

Jude:sure sweetie everything you want

Lucas:do you still love dad?

Jude:Lucas it's complicated

Lucas:mum just answer

Jude:yes, I never stopped loving him

Lucas:so why you continue pushing him away from you?

Someone opened the door in that moment but neither Jude or

Lucas hears it and continued their conversation.

Jude:because he doesn't deserve this....I don't want him to have this.....I will die in a month and it will destroy him and I love him too much too leave him like that....I always dreamed to be with him but it never happened until it was too late and I don't want him to mourn me....I want him to find someone else that loves him the way I do....even if saying it now it's killing me.....I just want to see him smile the way he used to smile at me and I know he can do it again but not with me and if I tell him how I feel I know that it will be more difficult for him to open up to someone else


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucas saw the tears in his mother's eyes and he's own came

too. The person that was standing in the doorway came in.

:don't you think that I must decide what is best for me?

In that moment Lucas and Jude looked up to see Tommy with

tears in his eyes. Lucas immediately stood up and left them

alone he knew they needed to clear things out.

Tommy:do you think that by refusing me and cutting me off from everything that concerns you I will stop loving you?....that I can turn my back at my feelings towards you and go find someone else?......I did that once that I thought I lost you and I'm not willing to do it again

Jude:but you will lose me Tommy in less than a month and until then I can't give you anything

Tommy:you can give me everything Jude just by admitting your feelings towards me

Jude:I can't....it's too painful to say it and then have to leave

Tommy:what is the most painful to live happily until the end how you once said or to live by denying everything and feel empty?

Jude:I just....it's difficult to accept this.....I just want to live my dream.......with you

Tommy and Jude were both crying when the doctor came in.

Doctor:how are you feeling Jude?

Jude:I feel tiered and my breath is hard to take some times......so how the tests were any changes?

She said that with hope but when the doctor answered her all

hope crushed away.

Doctor:I'm sorry Jude

Jude:how much more?

Doctor:a week the most

Jude turned her face while more tears came down her face.

Tommy was dying from the inside his love was slipping more

and more away from him and he couldn't do anything.

2 days later Jude was released from the hospital they couldn't

do anything more for her. She was home thinking about her

dreams that she never did and Tommy words came in her mind

'what is the most painful to live happily until the end how you

once said or to live by denying everything and feel empty?' and

she wanted to die happy so she asked Tommy to take her to G

Mayor to record a song that she wrote at the hospital.

They arrived at G Mayor and she went in the booth to record.

Tommy and Kwest were the once recording the song but there

were even Sadie, Mandy and Lucas in the studio with them.

Tommy:ready Jude?

Jude:yes

Tommy: 2 a.m. by Jude Harrison 3,2,1

Jude:**VERSE 1:**

Snow falls on the city  
white on white  
It's the color of hope  
on an unforgiving night  
you kissed me into ruins  
sin on sin  
now i've gotta love your love letters  
written on my skin

CHORUS:

I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If i said I was truly over you  
my heart would say amen  
but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am.  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
will my heart break again?  
as i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

VERSE 2:

someone's scratchy music through the walls.  
sirens weavin' thru the streets  
i must have missed your call  
gathering up these nights  
black on black  
i know your voice like it's my own  
and it makes my heart go slack

CHORUS:

I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights

If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM  
Of 2 AM 

When Jude finished the song she felt dizzy and everyone so her

shaky. Tommy immediately went to her side and there was the

others behind him. He sat Jude on his lap and all of them knew

that this was it the time to say goodbye.

Jude looked at everyone and when her eyes land on Lucas she

took his hand and he begin to cry.

Jude: don't cry Lucas I want you to be happy and I want you to live as long as you can

It was getting harder for Jude to breathe so she turned towards

Tommy and she wanted to finish her life with her last dream.

Jude:Tommy I want you to take care of Lucas for me too and I want you to move on and...

Tommy:Jude don't...

Jude put her fingers on his mouth to silence him.

Jude:I want you to move on because I care about you and you deserve to be happy and I will be happy if you are. I love you Tommy and I will always love you.

Tommy:I love you too Jude

With that he kissed her with everything he had. When he pulled

back he noticed that she was death and that she kept her last

breath for their kiss that he will never forget about until the

end.

The end


End file.
